This application is directed in general to control of ultrasound systems. This application is directed in particular to a voice control of a generic input device or user interface used with an ultrasound system and adapted to provide speech recognition without compromising control of the system.
It is contemplated that a number of situations may exist where, when using an ultrasound system, an operator (a doctor or sonographer for example) may have difficulty completing the exam using only the console. Some examples include upper and lower extremity exams, compression exams, carotid exams, neo-natal head exams, and portables. Working with large patients may further pose a problem to some smaller operators who can't physically reach both the console and the patient portion needed to be scanned. In addition, use of manual controls may lead to a repetitive stress disorder, causing the operator discomfort and decreasing their productivity.
Alternate methods exist for controlling the ultrasound system while away from the console (when the keyboard is insufficient or inconvenient for example). Some examples of such alternate methods include using a remote wand, a footswitch, a second operator and limited voice control.
A remote wand coupled to the ultrasound machine enables an operator to conduct difficult exams. However, the remote wand does not enable the operator to complete an exam requiring the use of both hands (while supporting a patient's leg for example). A foot-switch attached to the ultrasound machine enables the operator to depress a small number of keys (typically two) by operating the switches with his or her feet. The keys on the foot-switch are generally defined as the most critical functions. This provides limited control of the ultrasound machine. However, the foot-switch solution is limited in several ways. Primarily, it does not provide broad control of the ultrasound machine. Generally a foot-switch only supports up to three commands. The operator must select which functions are to be controlled by the foot-switch based on their immediate needs. This is insufficient for most exams.
It is contemplated that an additional operator or assistant may assist with the examination, controlling the keyboard of the system in response to the doctor's or sonographer's spoken commands. It should be appreciated that having an additional operator assist in the examination may increase the cost of the examination. Further, there exists the possibility of miscommunication between the individual conducting the examination and the individual inputting information into the system.
It should be appreciated that one limitation associated with using voice commands to control an ultrasound system is communicating the command set to the operator. Leading ultrasound systems have hundreds of available commands. Memorizing all the hundreds of commands is difficult and may effect the speed of the recognition system. Furthermore, using a large set of commands, where a large portion of these commands are similar, may cause the commands to be misinterpreted. Such limitations, in conjunction with the variable accuracy in ultrasound systems, may lead to situations in which the user isn't sure if the lack of system response is due to an invalid command or the system's lack of understanding of the command.
A limited voice control system has been implemented which provides the operator with the ability to operate some of the keys of the keyboard using spoken commands. This voice control system recognizes a limited vocabulary of spoken commands. This vocabulary enables the operator to send a subset of the commands that may also be sent by the keyboard.
Still another system for voice control of an ultrasound machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,654. This voice control system limits the number of commands available to the user dependent on the state of the ultrasound system.
Known ultrasound systems have a large numbers of controls. Providing each system control using a unique voice command results in a very large command set. If each control is provided with a unique voice command, a very large command set size may result. This large command set may reduce the accuracy of the voice recognition system, slow the speed of command recognition, cause misinterpretations due to similarity of many of the commands and make it difficult for the operator to learn the full command list. In addition, if the system enables the operator to create controls once the system is installed, there may be no obvious way to drive the newly added or created control using predefined or existing voice commands.